Castigo
by Marigabi
Summary: Y mientras Sakura y Hinata todavía se encuentran sorprendidas, Naruto estalla en carcajadas a su lado y le promete que pronto serán familia, Sasuke frunce el ceño nuevamente, tal vez debió haber matado a Naruto cuando pudo, pero por ahora se conformaría con matar al maldito mocoso que había osado a besar a su pequeña.


**Se ha acabado Naruto, así que pensé que como fan durante los últimos 7- 8 años de mi vida, debía dedicarle un fanfic, gracias por estos 15 años y hasta pronto Naruto.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer:**

**_Castigo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que había cometido actos terribles durante su juventud de los cuales siempre estaría eternamente arrepentido, pero en estos momentos se pregunta cuál fue el gran mal que causo para que se le castigara de esta forma.

Y es que en los últimos tiempos, Sasuke había disfrutado de la paz y tranquilidad con su esposa y su pequeña retoño, la pequeña Sarada Uchiha de cinco años, quien era su orgullo y devoción, con su piel pálida, sus ojos y cabellos oscuros como el ébano, y su personalidad tranquila y clamada, la hacían una Uchiha hecha y derecha. Y aunque pasara más tiempo vagando fuera de Konoha que en su casa, nadie podía negar que Sasuke adoraba a su primogénita.

Una verdadera lástima que la paz y tranquilidad de Sasuke no pudiera durar para siempre, no cuando tienes como autoproclamado mejor amigo a un Uzumaki, en especial a Naruto Uzumaki, alborotador número 1 del lugar.

Tal vez debió ver venir todo esto cuando Naruto dijo que sería padre, en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando vio al bebe lo supo al instante, era evidente que Bolt Uzumaki era una copia de su padre y como toda la ciudad sabia, la famosa combinación Uzumaki de ojos azules con cabello rubio solo podía significar problemas.

_Si tan solo la personalidad de Bolt fuera como la de su madre,_ era el lamento de todos, incluso él creía que Hinata no era una mujer tan molesta, si de vez en cuando no le diera por tartamudear como en su infancia no tendría que clasificada como molesta; pero no, como todo buen Uzumaki, Bolt tenía energía de sobra para regalar, volviéndolo automáticamente el alborotador número 2 del lugar.

A veces, en esas reuniones familiares instauradas por Naruto, Sasuke creía ver la historia de Naruto y él repetirse en sus hijos, donde su hija que se mostraba fría y distante ante el intento de un alegre e hiperactivo rubio de ser su amigo. Era entonces cuando Naruto parecía leerle la mente, le pasaba un brazo por el cuello en señal de amistad y le dice despreocupadamente:

—No te preocupes teme, ya verás cómo se hacen amigos, igual que tú y yo 'ttebayo.

—Hmp.

Sasuke suspira y piensa que fue a los diecisiete años y después de más de diez años conociéndose que el pudo aceptar al rubio como su amigo, ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en formarse la amistad entre sus hijos que Naruto esperaba?

Pero lo importante aquí era la escena que se estaba formando ante sus ojos, donde un pequeño rubio intentaba molestar a su hija, intentó dar un paso al frente y alejar a Bolt de Sarada, pero el brazo de Naruto todavía sujetando su cuellos se lo impide mientras le dice con una sonrisa que todo estará bien, pero Sasuke sabe que no está bien, porque nadie mejor que él conoce la milenaria táctica Uzumaki de _"te molesto para llamar tu atención"_, frunce el ceño, no le gustan las intenciones del mocoso con su dulce hija.

Hinata deja de hablar con Sakura cuando nota la expresión amarga de Sasuke y sigue con la mirada a lo que observa él, entonces entiende la situación, se disculpa rápidamente con Sakura y se dirige a intentar persuadir a su hijo en su intento de molestar a Sarada; Sasuke agradece internamente a Hinata, quien a su parecer es el único miembro con sentido común en la familia Uzumaki.

—Bolt-kun, deja a Sarada-chan un momento—dice Hinata—. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermana?

Por supuesto, unas simples palabras no iban a detener a Bolt.

—¡No! Sarada-chan será mi novia 'ttebassa.

Sasuke se disgusta más ante esto, ya sabía él que las intenciones del mocoso no eran buenas, empuja a Naruto para que le suelte y pueda poner fin a esta estúpida situación. Sin embargo, Bolt fue más rápido, tercamente sujeto a Sarada de la manga de su camisa, la jaló hacia él y gracias al impulso aprovechó y unió sus labios con los de Sarada por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron horas para el horror de Sasuke.

Después de eso, Bolt salió disparado del lugar con una gran sonrisa y Sarada se quedo estática en el mismo lugar sonrojada, insultando al Uzumaki y prometiendo que se vengaría de esa humillación; ciertamente seria una gran Uchiha.

Y mientras Sakura y Hinata todavía se encuentran ligeramente sonrojadas y con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, Naruto estalla en carcajadas a su lado y le promete alegremente que pronto serán familia, Sasuke frunce el ceño nuevamente y se pregunta cuan fue el gran mal que causo para que la vida le castigara de esta forma.

Tal vez debió haber matado a Naruto cuando pudo, pero por ahora se conformaría con matar al maldito mocoso que había osado a besar a su pequeña.

.

.

.

**Bueno se nos ha ido Naruto, y se ha cumplido lo que yo llamo la profecía del SasuNaru, no pudimos tener a sus padres como una pareja canon, pero nada evitara que unamos a sus hijos en santo matrimonio, muajajajaja**

**Bolt y Sarada son un amor :3**

**_Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un comentario dejaras aquí :D_**


End file.
